Sauvé!
by Haru-carnage
Summary: One-shot retraçant le poucours douloureux d'un jeune garçon aux cheveux roux. Douleurs,sentiments et amours sont au rendez-vous


Une petite commande de mon amie gin-naruko15

OoOoOoOoOoOoO

Ichigo Kurosaki, dix-huit ans à peine, traînait dans la rue en faisant la tournée des bars car ce n'était pas tous les jours que l'on quittait son petit ami violent pour de bon. Mais ce que Ichigo ne savait pas c'était que son ancien amant était très possessif, pour ce dernier il était hors de question de laisser sa chère fraise à un autre. C'était donc un roux particulièrement ivre qui rentra dans son petit studio, il ferma la porte par réflexe mais pas à clé ce qui donna l'occasion à son ancien petit ami de reprendre possession des lieux. L'intrus prit Ichigo dans ses bras pour le poser délicatement sur le lit.

« Alors on se croyait débarrasser de moi hein mon petit Ichi ? »

Le roux rigola dans son ébriété mais l'ancien amant du jeune adulte ne se laissa pas déstabiliser. Ce soir il serait sien encore une fois même de force s'il le fallait. L'intrus voulait le faire sien par la douleur et le sang. L'ancien amant du roux savait à quel endroit son amant réagissait le plus vite. Quand Ichigo sortit de son état, l'intrus lui avait déjà attaché les mains. Il cria au secours mais à la place d'un sauveur c'était l'homme qu'il avait quitté qui apparut devant lui.

« Grimmjow détache-moi tout de suite ! Je t'aime plus, tu le sais que tu es trop violent. Je ne veux pas mourir sous tes coups. Hors de question !

-Qui te dit que tu as le choix Ichi ?

-Moi, je suis un homme libre non ?

-Non plus depuis que tu sors avec moi mon grand.

-Tu es un monstre Grimmjow !

-Et fier de l'être. »

L'homme aux cheveux bleus caressa tendrement le torse nu de son ancien petit ami.

« -Tu ne vas pas me faire ce à quoi je pense Grimmjow ! »

Ce dernier fit taire son cher roux d'un baiser sauvage. Après ce bisou de la part du bleuté, Ichigo, pantelant, essaya tout de même de fuir. Il ne voulait pas se faire violer par cet enfoiré s'il voulait l'avoir conscient le roux se battrait contre lui à l'aide de ses jambes restées libres. D'ailleurs il les serra du mieux qu'il put, les croisant pour éviter l'enlevage de son pantalon et de son boxer noir qui étaient les seules protections de son intimité.

« Allez accepte ton sort et plie-toi à ma volonté.

-Plus jamais Grimmjow ! Mes parents avaient raison sur ton compte tu me détruis plus que tu ne m'aimes.

-N'importe quoi tes parents. Je t'aime à en perdre la raison.

-Tu as raison ça c'est une nouvelle.

-Roh tu ne me laisses pas le choix Ichi ! Moi qui voulais entendre tes petites supplications et tes soupirs me voilà obligé de te réduire au silence. »

Grimmjow le bâillonna, ses pieds étant encore libres de tout mouvement, le roux concentra toute sa force sur ses jambes en essayant de crier malgré le bâillon. Et comme un cadeau tombé du ciel, le téléphone d'Ichigo sonna et interrompit son agresseur dans sa tentative de viol. Grimmjow arracha le câble du téléphone et sauta à nouveau sur le corps d'Ichigo.

« Il faut enlever ce vilain pantalon mon amour. Je vais te faire du bien. »

Ichigo s'agita pour contredire Grimmjow. Ce dernier sortit un couteau de la poche de sa veste.

« Découpons cet affreux morceau de tissu mon cher. Je vois déjà que ton corps me réclame. »

Grimmjow avança son couteau des jambes d'Ichigo. Celui-ci sentant le danger se mit à battre des jambes comme il le pouvait en essayant de frapper son ex au visage et d'atteindre tout ce qui pouvait le faire fuir mais rien n'y faisait. Grimmjow prit une jambe de son amant forcé et l'attacha non sans mal à un coin du lit à baldaquin qu'Ichigo avait acheté sur un coup de tête. Ce qu'il regrettait à présent. Mais c'était trop tard, Ichigo savait que son ex était assez fort pour le contraindre de passer à l'acte. Après l'avoir privé de tout mouvement, l'homme aux cheveux bleus prit soin de découper les derniers remparts d'Ichigo. Ce dernier essaya encore de crier à l'aide mais c'était peine perdue seul des bruits étouffés sortaient de sa bouche. Grimmjow retira ses vêtements et se mit à califourchon sur le roux.

« Si on commençait mon grand. »

Grimmjow pris soin de caresser chaque parcelle du corps nu d'Ichigo, le gravant dans sa mémoire par la même occasion.

« Toujours aussi sexy ma petite fraise. Je suis impatient d'être à nouveau en toi. Je vais te faire l'amour mon grand et tu reviendras à moi car personne ne voudra de toi mon amour. »

Grimmjow pénétra sans préparation le postérieur d'Ichigo. Celui-ci pleura toute sa douleur. Il avait à chier de mal ce n'était pas agréable, il se sentait sali. Plus jamais il ne trouverait l'amour, il aurait trop peur de retomber sur ce genre d'enfoirés. Grimmjow donna de violents coups de reins cherchant son plaisir et celui de sa victime. Ichigo sentait le membre du bleu bouger en lui, ce qui n'était pas agréable, mais le pire c'était que le roux saignait ce qui n'arrangeait pas son cas. Car la vue du sang avait toujours rendu son ex fou à lier et Ichigo savait que les prochaines minutes voire heures seraient très douloureuses et blessantes moralement parlant. Mais Ichigo était fort, il garderait toute sa peine pour lui pas la peine d'en parler à ses amis. Le roux pleura tout au long de cette vilaine torture et quand Grimmjow en eu assez, il s'habilla et lui dit un dernier mot :

« Sache que je te reprends quand tu veux mon chéri, tu sais où je suis et moi aussi je sais où tu es. »

Ichigo n'avait plus de larmes pour pleurer tout son désespoir, il était toujours attaché et ignorait quand il serait à nouveau libre. Il allait mourir après s'être fait violer que le monde est cruel pensait le roux et pour ne rien arranger sa tête le faisait atrocement souffrir. Ce soir il s'endormit non par besoin de sommeil mais par dépit et rien ne lui disait s'il serait sauvé un jour.

Le lendemain il se réveilla, il regarda son réveil et vit qu'il était midi quarante-sept. Il se débattit de toutes ses forces pour se dégager et libéra sa bouche suite à un coup de dent rageur. Il cria à plein poumons.

« Au Secours, je suis attaché merde ! »

Mais pour toute réponse il n'eut droit qu'à des bruits de voitures qui roulaient presque à fond. Comme il semblait que ses cris étaient voués à l'échec, le roux tendit l'oreille pour entendre l'éventuel passant qui serait par la même occasion son sauveur. Après trois longues heures interminables pour Ichigo, la faim le tenaillant, il entendit au loin les pas d'une personne. Alors avec toutes ses tripes et ses forces, il gueula un « au secours ».

Les bruits de pas se firent plus rapides et de plus en plus forts. Bientôt, il entendit des bruits provenant de sa porte. Il pria intérieurement pour que ce fut un bienfaiteur et non Grimmjow qui avait entendu ses supplications. De toute façon Ichigo n'en saurait rien tant que la personne ne viendrait pas dans la chambre. Le roux se dit que foutu pour foutu il préférait être hors de cet affreux lit plein de sang et de sperme. Mon dieu que ça puait ça. Il se sentit à nouveau sale et pleura à croire que ses réserves de larmes s'étaient remplies lors de son sommeil. Ichigo s'agita pour se dégager tandis que les pas se rapprochaient lentement.

« Oh quelqu'un a appelé à l'aide. »

C'était une voix d'homme qui n'était pas celle de Grimmjow, Ichigo était content mais en même temps, il pensait à tous ces salops qui étaient encore libres de faire du mal à qui bon leur semblait. Et un homme attaché comme lui ça laissait pas mal de possibilités. Et là oh grande surprise pour le roux, l'homme le détacha en silence comme s'il comprenait sa douleur, ses sentiments et sa situation. C'était un de ces silences qui te rassurait et te calmait. Quand l'homme aux cheveux noirs eut fini de détacher Ichigo, il lui donna sa chemise pour se couvrir tout en évitant de le regarder ce qui arrangeait le jeune homme. Il remercia l'homme qui prit alors un papier pour lui parler. Ce qu'Ichigo ne comprenait pas, peut-être que son sauveur était timide. Il prit le morceau de papier et il y lut ces quelques mots : « S'il te plaît lave-toi pour enlever cette vilaine odeur et déménage ça vaut mieux. »

Ichigo remercia timidement son sauveur et lui demanda où aller puisque Grimmjow le surveillait. Alors l'homme tourna dos au roux puis lui parla de sa voix grave et sévère :

« Il ne changera pas lui. J'espère qu'il aura vite une autre cible. »

Ichigo ne comprit pas le sens des mots de cet homme mais il sentait que cet étrange personnage avait vécu une situation similaire. Alors Ichigo saisit la chemise de l'homme et lui dis :

« Vous pouvez rester s'il vous plaît monsieur ?

-Vous faites confiance à un parfait inconnu vous ?

-Vous m'avez sauvé c'est le plus important, oui je vous fais confiance.

-Bon ça va j'ai compris je reste mais c'est parce que j'ai peur que vous vous écrouliez mais pas pour autre chose compris jeune homme. »

L'homme aux longs cheveux noirs soupira encore et laissa Ichigo prendre une douche bien méritée.

Le roux se mit sous les jets d'eau ni trop chaude, ni trop froide juste ce qu'il fallait pour essayer de soulager la douleur qui tenaillait son corps. Il s'autorisa aussi de pleurer une dernière fois pour crier à l'élément aquatique toute sa honte et sa rancœur contre ce sale type qui l'avait bien ravagé.

« Jamais Grimmjow, jamais je reviendrais vers toi surtout pas après ça. Tu rêves mon grand ! Moi Ichigo Kurosaki, je quitte cette ville et tu me retrouveras plus. »

Ichigo sortit de la douche pour s'habiller d'un simple t-shirt et d'un pantalon tout deux noirs. Il prit la direction de la pièce où il espérait retrouver l'homme. Mais les espoirs du roux se virent déçus car il semblait avoir disparu, néanmoins une feuille était présente sur la table de chevet il y était écrit ces quelques mots : « Je m'excuse si je n'ai pu rester mais le boulot m'attendais. Repensez à déménager jeune homme. Byakuya Kuchiki. »

« Alors c'est ça son nom, Byakuya j'avoue que ça colle à sa personnalité froide et distante. »

Ichigo prit deux mois pour déménager complètement de cette ville qui lui avait laissé une profonde cicatrice. Il n'avait pas recroiser Byakuya non plus. Il n'avait pas pu le remercier et ça le gênait un peu. Dans son nouvel appartement Ichigo déposa ses derniers cartons. Comme le roux ne voulait plus vivre au crochet de son cher paternel, il prit les petites annonces pour trouver un petit boulot le soir et le week-end. Il prit son journal et un crayon rouge qu'il utilisait que très rarement en cours car le rouge lui rappelait le sang et celui-ci lui rappelait Grimmjow. Plus vite il oublierait cette histoire plus vite il se sentirait mieux. Les mois avaient beau passer, les souvenirs d'Ichigo étaient toujours aussi vifs. C'est donc motivé comme jamais que le jeune homme téléphona aux différents postes que lui offrait son statut d'étudiant. Après de nombreux refus, il essaya un resto de luxe du centre-ville qui demandait des plongeurs. Bien que ce métier ne fût pas très glorieux au moins il lui permettrait de vivre un peu par ses propres moyens. Il prit rendez-vous le lundi après les cours.

Le lundi soir après ses cours, Ichigo courut en direction du restaurant. Devant l'établissement, il se dit qu'un homme comme lui n'avait rien à voir avec ce genre d'endroit, de toute façon, il ne serait qu'un vulgaire plongeur et jamais un client ne réclamerait de voir un plongeur à moins de s'appeler Grimmjow et ça il ne l'espérait pas. Il se dirigea vers la cuisine d'un pas rapide et dès qu'il entra, il vit beaucoup d'hommes différents courir dans tous les sens. Quand un petit homme l'interpella :

« Hé toi ! Bouge-toi du chemin.

-Oh un nouveau venu

-Gin finis le dessert au lieu de parler la table six attend

-Oui sous-chef Renji.

-Toshiro si c'est le nouveau plongeur dis-lui d'attendre dix minutes.

-Toi t'es le nouveau ?

-Euh oui. Répondit timidement Ichigo.

-Alors tu as entendu le chef ?

-Sous-chef. Insista Gin. »

Ichigo patienta dans un coin, puis Renji s'avança vers le jeune homme :

« Alors on cherche du boulot et tu es tombé sur notre annonce ?

-Oui monsieur

-Je vois que tu as du cran le roux ça me plaît. »

Ichigo se tassa un peu dans son coin suite aux paroles de l'homme aux cheveux rouges, car il ressemblait un peu trop à son violeur. Il semblait violent et fier.

« Sous-chef Renji ?

-Quoi Hanataro ?

-Laissez ce pauvre garçon tranquille.

-Quoi tu veux sa place le saucier ?

-Non Monsieur Abarai mais vous lui faites peur.

-Hum intéressant. »

Renji s'approcha dangereusement d'Ichigo quand une voix se fit entendre.

« Renji laisse notre nouveau plongeur en paix.

-Oui Chef. »

Ichigo n'en croyait pas ses oreilles c'était lui, celui qui l'avait sauvé de sa captivité deux mois plus tôt.

« Byakuya c'est toi ?

-Oui je suis le chef de ce restaurant. Maintenant lave la vaisselle petit rouquin. Tantôt on signera les papiers.

-Oui Chef Byakuya. »

Ichigo releva les manches de sa chemise et se mit à faire le travail pour lequel il avait été engagé, enfin il l'espérait. La soirée se passa sous les cris de Renji qui gueulait les ordres dès que la cadence semblait ralentir.

« Nous sommes dans un restaurant deux étoiles, alors grouillez-vous bande de paresseux !

-Sous-Chef oui.

-Gin ta gueule ! »

Hanataro regarda si Ichigo suivait le rythme et une seule chose était sûre c'était que ce jeune homme se débrouillait comme un chef c'était un peu flippant, mais rassuré le petit brun sourit dans son coin se promettant à lui-même d'offrir un verre au jeune homme. A la fin du service Byukuya demanda à voir Ichigo.

Sur une table de la salle où les gens mangeaient il y avait encore quelques minutes.

« Jolie salle Byakuya !

-Merci jeune homme.

-Je suis Ichigo Kurosaki, je l'espère votre nouveau homme qui fait la vaisselle.

-Oui tu te débrouilles bien d'après ce que j'ai entendu murmurer.

-Oh je suis surpris.

- Il ne faut pas l'être c'est ça être patron je peux tout entendre.

-Ah ok. »

Byakuya glissa un papier à Ichigo.

« Votre contrat monsieur Kurosaki.

-Merci, ça fait la deuxième fois que vous me sauvez monsieur je ne sais pas quoi dire.

-Rien, la dernière fois vous avez eu de la chance que je passais par cette ville.

-Ah ok. »

Il signa le contrat et glissa le papier vers son ancien sauveur.

« Voilà Monsieur c'est signé.

-Merci Kurosaki, vous pouvez disposer. »

Ichigo allait dire quelque chose à Byakuya mais celui-ci partit sans un seul regard laissant son sous-chef Renji Abarai fermer les portes du restaurant.

Ichigo sortit de l'établissement, le vague à l'âme.

« Alors c'est tout, à quoi je m'attendais moi.

-Jeu-Jeune homme ?

-Ah tu es...

-Hanataro, je travaille ici depuis cinq mois.

-Et tu as déjà un poste si important, je suis impressionné.

- Il ne le faut pas monsieur.

-Ichigo.

-Je suis content de vous avoir dans notre équipe Ichigo. »

Le roux prit la main du petit brun qui avait l'air si inoffensif, adorable même, que ça donnait envie de le serrer comme une peluche, mais le plus jeune ne fit pas ce à quoi il pensait, il garda ses distances. Il réfléchit deux secondes pour vérifier un truc puis comme une évidence pour Ichigo. Il était tombé sous le charme de la fragilité de son nouveau collègue. Il lui prit la sienne paradoxalement. Lui qui se disait qu'après ce qu'il avait vécu plus jamais l'amour ne toquerait à sa porte.

Les jours passèrent sans aucune évolution entre les deux hommes, Ichigo avait peur de faire du mal à cet être si fragile et l'autre voyait là qu'une amitié saine. C'est d'ailleurs en toute amitié qu'Hanataro invita Ichigo à sortir faire le tour des bars, un samedi soir. Le premier bar, rien de spécial juste de la musique techno sans queue ni tête. Au deuxième, Hanataro commençait à être fâcheusement éméché. Ichigo prit le cuistot tendrement dans ses bras pour qu'il ne tombe pas sur le sol.

« Merci Ichigo.

-De rien Hanataro.

-Allez suivant.

-Non mais tu vu ton état ? Tu sais quel genre de malade se balade en attente qu'un type comme toi leur tombe dessus.

-Mais Ichigo tu es là donc je ne crains rien.

-Je suis plus faible que tu ne le crois Hanataro.

-Moi je te fais confiance. »

Le petit brun s'évanouit dans les bras du rouquin et comme le jeune homme ignorait où le saucier habitait, il l'emmena dans son propre appartement où trônaient encore quelques cartons. Au moins une petite dizaine si l'œil d'Ichigo ne se trompait pas. Il posa le petit brun sur son lit avant de se diriger vers le canapé qui semblait attendre son propriétaire et qui l'invitait à entrer dans le monde des songes. Mais il fut retenu par un Hanataro pas tout à fait lucide.

« Reste avec moi Ichigo.

-Ah je crois que je n'ai pas le choix. »

Il s'installa à distance raisonnable de son collègue de travail, mais cherchant de la chaleur dans son sommeil Hanataro prit Ichigo dans ses bras. Il s'endormit dans cette position priant intérieurement pour que le petit brun crie à son réveil.

Le lendemain alors que le soleil se levait, Ichigo se réveilla toujours enlacé par Hanataro, Il essaya de se séparer de lui mais rien n'y faisait. Hanataro était plus fort qu'il ne le soupçonnait. C'est donc avec une habilité toute particulière qu'Ichigo était sur le point de réussir quand l'autre se réveilla en sursaut.

« Aaaaaaah Ichigo désolé.

-Pas besoin de t'excuser Hanataro.

-Je n'ai pas fait quelque chose.

-Non tout ce que tu as fait c'est me retenir prisonnier.

-Excuse-moi.

-Tu étais saoul ça arrive.

- Je ne voulais pas que ça arrive comme ça.

-Il s'est rien passé je te jure.

-Oui tu me l'as déjà dit Hanataro.

-Je voulais te dire Ichigo.

-Oui.

-Tu te débrouilles comme un chef à la plonge.

-Cela n'a rien d'exceptionnel, je le fais pour moi alors pour le travail, je ne vois pas de différence.

-En fait Ichigo.

-Oui.

-je suis content d'être ton ami. »

A ces mots, le rouquin baissa un peu la tête et partit des petits bras d'Hanataro.

« Bon je prépare le déjeuner.

-Je peux t'aider ?

-Bien sûr. »

Ichigo voulait plus que l'amitié du brun et cette nuit dans ses bras n'avait pas arrangé les choses. Il était définitivement tombé sous le charme de son collègue. Mais par crainte d'être comme son ex petit-ami, il ne dit rien et garda pour lui son amour. Il fit, en compagnie d'Hanataro, le plus délicieux déjeuner qu'il n'avait encore jamais mangé.

« Oh c'est trop bon merci Hanataro.

-C'est moi qui te remercie pour ton accueil Ichigo.

-De rien.

-Qu'est qui te trotte donc dans la tête ?

-Rien

-Tu me caches quelque chose Ichigo.

-Non je te jure.

-Courage mon grand, tu es capable d'avouer ton amour au patron.

-Pardon ?

-Ben oui j'ai vu comment tu le regardais le jour où il t'a embauché.

-Non il m'a sauvé d'une position sacrément honteuse et fâcheuse.

-Ah je vois.

-Je ne suis pas amoureux de lui mais de toi.

-Non ? De moi ? Non ce n'est pas possible j'ai aucun charme.

-Mais moi je suis attiré par toi mais j'avais peur.

-Peur de quoi ?

-De devenir comme l'enfoiré qui est mon ex.

-Il t'a fait quoi ?

-Il m'a violé Hanataro, je n'étais pas en meilleure forme après cet événement.

-Cela se comprend Ichigo mais pourquoi tu es tombé amoureux de moi.

-Je crois que c'est ton apparence fragile qui m'a attiré et m'a rappelé celui que j'étais les jours qui ont suivi cet affreux jour. »

Hanataro prit les mains d'Ichigo et lui sourit.

« Je veux bien essayer de devenir plus intime avec toi mais ça sera pas facile.

-Je suis patient et j'ai le temps devant moi Hanataro. »

Ichigo rendit le sourire à son interlocuteur et se promit à lui-même que les années de bonheur avec cet homme lui feraient oublier les mésaventures d'avec Grimmjow. De son côté, cet homme sauvage s'était fait chopper par les flics pour trafic d'êtres humains et avait eu pour punition trente ans de prison ferme donc rien ne viendrait perturber le bonheur du roux. Et tout allait donc pour le mieux.


End file.
